


Knocking

by Ruquas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean should really learn that he has to knock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocking

Tired, he listened to the rippling water of the shower. He knew that angels didn't have shower, but Gabriel enjoyed it. He could stand for hours under the hot water stream without moving an inch. Bobby had always complained that Gabriel always used all hot water, but now he didn't do it anymore. Gabriel made sure that the water was never cold.

When the bathroom door opened, he turned around. Gabriel was indeed naked, but dry. The only reference to the hot shower was the fog that slowly moved from the bath.

"Hi, Sammy." Gabriel said with a grin and walked slowly toward him, "Do you like what you see?".

Laughing, he pulled Gabriel down and kissed him briefly. "Maybe." he said grinning.

When the door flew open, he winced. "Hey Sammy, have you .. ". Dean fell silent and looked shocked to the bed.

"You wanted something, Dean?" asked Gabriel played innocent and turned to Dean. Sam saw how Dean's arm flew to his face, before he pressed himself into the pillow, laughing.

"I can talk to you. In a few hours. No problem. Nope. I'm... I'm just burning my eyes out. .. Until later."

Sam noticed that Gabriel sat down on the bed and kissed him lightly on the shoulder. "That was mean." he said still laughing.

Gabriel shrugged. "Well, then your brother can knock next time. Always assuming he has learned his lesson, of course. I think that he hoped that we would have hot sex so he can watch. "


End file.
